Hua Ze Lei
'''Hua Ze Lei' (Chinese: 花澤 類; pinyin: Huā Zé Lèi) was a student at Ying De Academy. He was a member of the F4 with his friends Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo. Lei was romantically involved in with childhood friend Teng Tang Jing and classmate Dong Shan Cai. Biography Early life Hua Ze Lei grew up in a wealthy family. In kindergarten, he became friends with Dao Ming Si, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo, who were also heirs to large fortunes. He had trouble in social situations and often sat in the corner, while the others played. Teng Tang Jing helped bring him out of his shell and his social skills improved.Episode 2, Meteor Garden College Lei and his friends had formed the F4 by the time they enrolled at Ying De Academy. As a group, they ruled the school and were allowed to do anything they wanted. Those who stood up to them were given a red notice and bullied by the other students. Lei typically seemed bored by it and usually did not get involved with the red notices. Meeting Shan Cai ]] Lei first became acquainted with Dong Shan Cai, when she angered Si by standing up for her friend. Lei attempted to remain uninvolved with her, but later saved Shan Cai from two men, who were attempting to assault her. He attempted to brush off the incident, before comforting her when she began to cry.Episode 1, Meteor Garden In the meantime, Lei was anxiously awaiting Jing's return from France. He was overjoyed at her arrival, but became moody around her. The next day, Lei saved Shan Cai from being bullied, which infuriated Si.Episode 2, Meteor Garden He went on a cruise around Taiwan on Si's ship, though he was still angry at Lei. That night, he danced with Shan Cai, who described it as like a "dream". Lei later became infuriated at Jing, when she insinuated that he might have feelings for Shan Cai. He then kissed Jing, but stopped when she offered no resistance.Episode 3, Meteor Garden At Jing's twenty-fourth birthday party, she announced her plan to return to France. Shan Cai questioned Lei on whether he was "going to let her go". At the airport, Lei did not show up to say goodbye to Jing. Instead, he waited for her leave, before revealing to his friends that he was going after her.Episode 4, Meteor Garden Return to Taiwan In France, Lei and Jing date for awhile. However, Jing became busy with school and her job, making her unable to spend time with Lei. He eventually returned to Taiwan, despite still loving Jing. After his return, he began acting flirty with women, including Shan Cai. Lei later joined the F4 and Shan Cai on a trip to Okinawa. The first night, Lei was at the beach, when Shan Cai coincidentally walked by. She comforted him and returned the next night. She expressed her wishes for Lei's happiness and he kissed her. Si saw them and punched Lei for betraying him. Back in Taiwan, Si officially kicked him out of the F4. Lei later asked Shan Cai on a date. That Sunday, Lei and Shan Cai walked around and flew kites.Episode 6, Meteor Garden At school, Si replaced Lei with Chen Qing He and vowed to expel Lei and Shan Cai within a week. Si's sister, Dao Ming Zhuang offered a solution to the group. Everyone agreed to a basketball match with two teams of three and the winner deciding what happens to the loser. Lei's team had a weak start, but they came close to winning nonetheless. At the last second, Si gave up the game and wandered off. The rest of the participants went to Si's house to celebrate. Xi Men and Mei Zuo locked Lei and Shan Cai in the guest room to give the "late bloomers" some time alone. They spent the night talking. The next morning, he told Xi Men and Mei Zuo that nothing happened, saying he could not betray Si.Episode 7, Meteor Garden Supporting Si and Shan Cai Before Si left for New York, Lei whispered to him that Shan Cai actually liked Si. He returned within two days and the F4 went to greet him. They waited at his home, before Lei pointed out that he probably went to visit "someone important", meaning Shan Cai. The next day, Si chastised Lei for waiting to the last second to tell him about Shan Cai. After Si and Shan Cai had a fight, Lei encouraged him to apologize and tried to get her to listen to Si.Episode 8, Meteor Garden Later, Lei and his friends looked for Si, when Shan Cai went missing. After Si got beaten protecting Shan Cai, the F4 played a joke on her by pretending Si was dead. Per Si's request, Lei, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo later beat up his attackers.Episode 9, Meteor Garden The F4 picked up Shan Cai for Si's birthday party and helped her find a suitable dress for the party. After Shan Cai caught the attention of Dao Ming Feng, Si's mother, Lei tried to help by lying about Shan Cai's family background. He, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo helped Si and Shan Cai escape, when his mother tried to kick her out. A few days later, Mei Zuo and Xi Men related information about Si's fiancée He Yuan Zi to Lei and tried to convince him to help seduce her. Lei refused to interfere in the matter. Si's mother invited Lei over and tried to manipulate him into pursuing Shan Cai, which failed.Episode 10, Meteor Garden Afer Si and Xiao Zi started dating, Shan Cai asked Lei to tell him to treat Xiao Zi nicer, but he instead told her to "stay out of their affairs." Sometime after school, Lei and Shan Cai ran into each other at a cafe. Coincidentally, Xiao Zi and Si arrived and joined them. Xiao Zi then invited them to her family's villa, which Lei readily agreed to. That night, Lei saved Shan Cai when she fainted in the hot spring. He comforted her the rest of the night and lent his back for her to cry on in the morning.Episode 11, Meteor Garden When Shan Cai's parents moved away, Lei, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo checked up on her. Feng arrived shortly after them and a fight between her and Shan Cai ensued. Once Feng left, Shan Cai declared she would not "concede defeat" to her and the F4 offered their support.Episode 12, Meteor Garden Reuniting Si and Shan Cai find Shan Cai]] When Si's mother returned to Taiwan, Lei suggested to Si that he move out to "reduce friction" for everyone involved.Episode 13, Meteor Garden Lei later spoke with Shan Cai and warned her that Feng would likely attack her friends. The following day, Qing He reported that Shan Cai had disappeared. They questioned Si about the situation, but he refused to say anything about it. Si then began acting like his "old self", and several attempts by Mei Zuo and Xi Men to cheer him only aggravated him further. After Si's and Xi Men's explosive fight, the F3 decided to abandon any effort to make Si happy. They then focused their energy on figuring out why this situation happened.Episode 14, Meteor Garden After Qing He learned where Shan Cai was, Lei tried to get Si to go with him to retrieve her. Lei and Qing He brought her back to Taipei, where Lei provided her with a place to stay. After seeing Shan Cai distressed over Si, Lei informed him that he would be pursuing Shan Cai romantically. Si took the news calmly, the opposite reaction that Lei was hoping for. Lei then began spending a lot of time with her. One night, Lei walked her home and pleaded with her to acknowledge her love for Si. When they reached her home, they found a gift left by Si for her.Episode 15, Meteor Garden Content that Si had finally faced his feelings, Lei revealed his plan to Xi Men and Mei Zuo, before heading to Japan to help his father with the family business.Episode 16, Meteor Garden After Si went missing, Lei returned to Taiwan to aid his friends. The F3 approached Xiao Zi to obtain the details of their upcoming wedding. When she informed that the engagement was forced by their parents, they decided to rescue Si. Lei, Xi Men, and Mei Zuo were able to reach Si's room and avoided the new security with Yu Sao's help. However, they were ultimately caught by Si's mother. Mei Zuo finally called Si's sister to intervene.Episode 18, Meteor Garden Thanks to Zhuang's words, Feng left Taiwan and left Si and Shan Cai alone.Episode 19, Meteor Garden Physical appearance Lei, like his fellow F4 members, was generally considered good-looking. He had brown hair that ended about an inch above his collar, while his bangs almost covered his eyes. Lei favored button-down shirts with either short sleeves or long sleeves, which he typically paired with khaki pants. Personality and traits As a child, Lei was extremely quiet and introverted to a point that Xi Men described him as "autistic". Lei gradually came out of his shell and was able to develop some social skills through the help of Jing. In college, Lei still retained much of his introverted personality. He sometimes came off as gruff or uncaring, though he really just disliked being involved in other's affairs. However, he would interfere in situations for the sake of his friends, especially Shan Cai. He had a small group of friends, with Shan Cai being one of his few new friends from college. Lei also slept up to fifteen hours a day and rarely went to clubs with the others. Behind the scenes *Hua Ze Lei is portrayed by Vic Chou in Meteor Garden, Meteor Rain, and Meteor Garden II. *Darren Chen portrays Lei in the ''Meteor Garden'' remake. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:F4 members (Meteor Garden) Category:Ying De Academy students Category:Taipei residents